


Адъютант Железного Руперта

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Адмирал цур зее Руперт фок Фельсенбург и его адъютант Олаф Кальдмеер в хексбергском плену.





	Адъютант Железного Руперта

Для боцманского внука путь наверх долог и тернист. Несмотря на всё прилагаемое к службе рвение, Йозев Канмахер понимал: не видать бы ему места на флагмане, как своих ушей, если б не счастливый случай и хорошая память шаутбенахта фок Шнееталя. "Канмахер-младший принесёт мне удачу!" — объявил шаутбенахт, и его ходатайство было удовлетворено. Зепп полагал бы своё везение исключительным, если б не имел перед глазами ещё более поразительного примера.

— Сегодня! — выдохнул вылетевший из каюты адмирала адъютант, он же лучший друг Олле.

Для сына оружейника путь наверх вымощен отнюдь не розами, хотя шипов на нём встречается предостаточно. Взяв адъютанта из простолюдинов, Железный Руперт тем самым плюнул в лицо сразу нескольким семьям, каждая из которых прочила на это место своего отпрыска, и не жалел об этом ни минуты. Он устал от высокородных обалдуев, для которых место адъютанта адмирала цур зее было чем-то вроде приставки к титулу или очередной дорогой безделушки. Олаф Кальдмеер после них казался глотком свежего воздуха: он знал, что приказы следует исполнять, а головой — думать, что читать нужно не только книги, но и небо, и что верить в удачу и сидеть сложа рука вещи друг с другом несовместные.

Кальдмеер был при нём дольше, чем четверо предыдущих адъютантов, вместе взятых, и это выходило уже не только за рамки приличий, о которых Руперт фок Фельсенбург не особенно заботился, но и за рамки здравого смысла. Должность адъютанта при адмирале цур зее — важная ступень в карьере перспективного офицера, но задерживаться на ней чрезмерно долго не следует. Лейтенант посмотрел вблизи на высшее командование, высшее командование посмотрело на него — дальше должно быть производство в новый чин и перевод на хороший корабль, где есть возможность проявить себя и продвинуться в должности. "Будь Олаф из знатной семьи, все бы говорили, что я готовлю себе преемника". 

Это было правдой. Отчасти.

Железный Руперт бессознательно провёл рукой по волосам, в которых уже серебрилась первая седина.

У сына оружейника были все задатки для того, чтобы в будущем достичь адмиральского звания. Но задатки есть у многих, а адмиралами становятся единицы. Помимо способностей, нужно много труда, немного везения — и влиятельные друзья. 

Впрочем, некоторые умудряются обходиться последним. "Вернер, тупая самодовольная скотина..."

Даже если Кальдмеер будет пахать, как проклятый — то есть, делать то же, что делал последние пять лет — этого может оказаться недостаточно, чтобы перевесить короткое "фок" в фамилии какого-нибудь Генриха или Ингемара.

Удача воле человека неподвластна, даже если человек этот — адмирал цур зее кесарии Дриксен, но фок Фельсенбург не привык играть вслепую. Мухлевать он, впрочем, тоже не привык. Железный Руперт собирался всего лишь уравнять шансы Олафа Кальдмеера с шансами Генрихов и Ингемаров — и знал, на кого поставит.  
Он сожалел, что не может сделать для Олафа больше. Разрубленный Змей, если бы он приблизил к себе равного по рождению, это было бы в порядке вещей, но если любимчиком Руперта прослывёт сын оружейника, это принесёт парню больше вреда, чем пользы.

Адмирал знал, какие сплетни о нём ходят, и не видел причины беспокоиться, пока они остаются сплетнями. Не беспокоился он уже больше тридцати лет.

В юности Руперт считал, что должен был родиться в Гайифе, и сетовал на ошибку судьбы. Побывав там, он избавился от этого заблуждения — ему не понравились ни Гайифа, ни гайифцы, с несколькими он сошёлся достаточно близко, чтобы окончательно в этом увериться.

Или, возможно, он просто любил родину сильнее, чем мужчин.

Так или иначе, от прочих безнадёжных и безответных чувств судьба его хранила, а чувственность вполне удовлетворялась тем, что можно купить за деньги — удивительно, но якобы бескорыстные связи обходятся куда дороже честной продажной любви и в итоге всё же требуют оплаты.

Руперт тогда заплатил сталью и с тех пор предпочитал покупать утехи за золото.

Он сознавал, что, дожив до своих лет ни разу не женатым и даже не помолвленным, подаёт повод для слухов определённого толка, и отвечал на них лучшим из возможным способов — не отвечая вовсе.

И всего двое человек вынудили его прибегнуть к прямому опровержению.

Первый отчего-то решил, что от его задницы адмирал настолько потеряет голову, что доверит её обладателю командовать флагманом. Ни одна из задниц — ни та, что была на плечах, ни та, что находилась ниже спины — не стоила и сраной лохани. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Руперт позволил недоумку стянуть штаны и только потом вышвырнул из каюты пинком по предназначенному природой месту.

Второй был одним из его адъютантов, превзошедшим всех прочих в стремлении подольститься к начальству. Знали бы его высокородные родители... Подумав про себя, что не польстился бы на такое, даже всю жизнь проведя в Гайифе, адмирал тогда не стал дожидаться снятия штанов, а ровным голосом посоветовал незадачливому соблазнителю воспользоваться шваброй, раз уж так свербит. Со службы тот уволился сам, тем самым доказав, что какие-то крохи мозгов в его голове всё-таки присутствуют. Руперт слышал, он достиг успехов в кавалерии.

Адмирал цур зее первым был готов признать, что его моральные устои не отличаются должной твёрдостью, а поступки — добродетельностью, но если человек не в силах соблюдать правила, заповеданные Создателем, пусть пусть блюдёт хотя бы правила, установленные человеком, и, может, заслужит если не прощение, то снисхождение.  
Крутой нрав Железного Руперта, равно известный на Устричном море и в Эйнрехте, не позволил бы ему подчиняться иным правилам, кроме своих собственных.  
Руперт не спал со своими подчинёнными. 

Раньше, чем он ожидал, это стало означать, что он не спит с моряками, и вызывать смутную тоску. Море было его жизнью, его домом, его единственной взаимной любовью, и ему нравилось всё, что было с ним связано.

Но будь он проклят, если совратит своего адъютанта.

Олаф Кальдмеер умел выполнять приказы и думать головой, читать лоции и небо, верить в удачу и полагаться на себя — и улыбаться так, что у Железного Руперта плавилось сердце.

Правда, в присутствии адмирала цур зее лейтенант Кальдмеер улыбался редко — не иначе, соблюдал субординацию.

"Сегодня мы возьмём Хексберг. А завтра я подпишу приказ о переводе лейтенанта Кальдмеера. Надо будет посоветоваться с Адольфом. Но это всё потом".

— Олаф, — позвал адмирал цур зее.

— Господин адмирал.

— Сегодня мы...

Кальдмеера пришлось отослать к Бермессеру. Едва ли адъютанту мог понравиться такой приказ — ещё бы, перед самым боем оставить законное место на флагмане! — Руперту он тоже не нравился, но другого выхода не было: адмиралу нужно было быть уверенным, что на "Глаубштерн" не пропустят и не спутают сигналы. В этом, как и во многом другом, на Олафа можно было положиться: он не пропустит ничего и проследит, чтобы не пропустил и Вернер. Бермессер с Хохвенде, разумеется, не упустят случая пройтись насчёт происхождения лейтенанта Кальдмеера... Пусть. Олаф не стушуется, он привык получать приказы от герцога фок Фельсенбурга, адмирала цур зее Западного флота и наиболее вероятного наследника престола в случае кончины Готфрида, сохрани его Создатель. Руперту нравилось думать, что в том, как уверенно и спокойно держит себя в любом обществе Олаф Кальдмеер, есть и его заслуга. 

Не только его, конечно. Олаф, несмотря на молодость, обладал, казалось, неистощимой выдержкой, и тех, кто пытался его задеть, это выводило из себя куда надёжнее, чем любые ответные выпады. Адмирал цур зее про себя восхищался хладнокровием лейтенанта — ему самому терпения хватало далеко не всегда, особенно если дело касалось Вернера Бермессера.

Эта сдержанность, и серьёзность, и надёжность очаровывали Руперта, он не представлял, как Олаф мог не нравиться.

Наверняка у него кто-то был. На трепетного великовозрастного девственника лейтенант Кальдмеер не походил, и, судя по тому, что в отличие от многих своих сверстников любовными победами не хвастал, постельные схватки были ему не внове. Руперт думал об этом без ревности, но с завистью — представлять Олафа с кем-то, кто любит его меньше, чем он сам, было невыносимо. Железный адмирал представлял другое — как оглаживает широкие плечи, ласкает узкие бёдра. Кальдмеер длинноногий, высокий, даже немного выше Руперта, как же, должно быть, сладко, положив руку ему на затылок, притягивать Олафа к себе для поцелуя и чувствовать щекочущие ладонь коротко стриженные волосы.

Герцог фок Фельсенбург позволил себе короткий взгляд на удаляющийся вельбот. Лейтенант Кальдмеер сделает для победы всё от него зависящее, не худо бы и остальным последовать его примеру — и адмиралу цур зее в числе прочих.

За мгновение до того, как провалиться в беспамятную темноту, Руперт вознёс короткую и пылкую благодарность Создателю. Если от расплаты за его ошибки и самонадеянность суждено спастись лишь одному достойному человеку, пусть это будет Олаф Кальдмеер.

Кто ж знал, что упрямец наперекор своей судьбе решит вернуться.

Покончив с супом, Олаф Кальдмеер отставил от себя тарелу и с тоской посмотрел на бараний бок. Вальдес перехватил его взгляд.

— Рискнёте, лейтенант? Умоляю, не отказывайтесь, иначе в Ноймаре решат, что я морю дорогих гостей голодом. Какого мнения будет обо мне Северный волк?

— Превосходного, полагаю, — обронил Руперт. 

Он не ждал от поездки в Придду ничего хорошего, у него болела голова, и ему не нравилось, что Бешеный дразнит его адъютанта.

За последние дни Олаф в самом деле заметно похудел — жевать ему было больно, впрочем, как и разговаривать. Повязку сняли совсем недавно, и ясно было, что останется шрам. Врач, что пользовал обоих дриксенцев, заметил, что молодому человеку ещё повезло — щёку могло пропороть насквозь, тогда рана заживала бы куда тяжелее.

"К кошкам такое везение!" — думал Руперт.

Удар саблей Кальдмеер получил от фельпца, когда ринулся за помощью к "Влюблённой акуле". Южане вылавливали своих и, увидев на палубе человека в чужом мундире, кто-то из них, не отошедший от горячки боя, замахнулся клинком.

За этот Излом адмирал цур зее услышал более чем достаточно марикьярских песен и уразумел из них больше, чем хотел: Вальдес, публично и явно не в первый раз покаявшись за отсутствие у себя слуха и голоса, в искупление своей вины вызвался переводить несведущим в кэналлийском, хотя его об этом никто не просил. Песни все были похожи одна на другую, и не менее чем в половине из них пелось об удаче, награде для смелых.

Фок Фельсенбург так и не решил, лжецы южане или просто дураки. Раны, и боль, и смерть — вот воздаяние смельчакам, как это всегда было на севере и как всегда будет. Мужество и отвага воина — не ради мимолётной благосклонности шлюхи-удачи, они просто есть, и если они есть, то человек идёт на смерть, не ожидая воздаяния.  
Олаф слушал эти песни, стоя рядом с ним, время от времени касаясь заживающей раны, отдёргивал руку и, забывшись, прикасался вновь... Боль уйдёт, но эта привычка останется с ним надолго, а шрам — навсегда. Вот она, награда за смелость и преданность.

Руперту приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы не смотреть на этот шрам. Какого-нибудь гайифского корнета он бы изуродовал, но лейтенанта Кальдмеера удивительном образом не портил — и всё же привлекал внимание. Железный Руперт готов был отказаться от того, чтобы видеть его, в одном-единственном случае — если бы мог закрыть шрам на щеке Олафа собственой ладонью.

Мяса Олаф смог съесть совсем немного, зато кэналлийскому отдал должно в полной мере, иначе вряд ли бы задал этот вопрос.

— Мой адмирал, что будет дальше?

"Мой адмирал". Раньше он так к Руперту не обращался, как, впрочем, и не говорил "ваша светлость". Фок Фельсенбург был для него в первую очередь адмиралом цур зее, а не герцогом, Руперту это нравилось. "Господин адмирал" в этом странном плену предназначалось для Вальдеса. Олаф Кальдмеер — "Мой адъютант" — никогда ничего не путал.

— Не стоит загадывать, — Руперт устало опустился на кровать и взглядом указал лейтенанту на стоящее возле неё кресло.

— Ноймаринен вас убьёт? — Олаф остался стоять.

"Казнит. Бергер сказал бы — "казнит".

— Может. А может, и нет.

В Придде в первую очередь интересовались герцогом фок Фельсенбургом, а не адмиралом цур зее Западного флота. Рудольф наверняка сочтёт весьма соблазнительной возможность разделаться с одним из первых лиц кесарии, если, конечно, Северному Волку не придёт в голову что-нибудь поинтереснее.

В письме, отрывок из которого зачитал им Альмейда, о Кальдмеере вообще не упоминалось, и едва Бешеный предположил, что лейтенант , вероятно, не откажется и далее пользоваться его гостеприимством, как Олаф заявил, что отправится со своим адмиралом.  
"...хоть к Леворукому" — этого он не сказал. Не было необходимости говорить вслух то, что все и так поняли.

Альмейда был против. В Ноймаре ждали фок Фельсенбурга, безродный лейтенант, рядовой пленник, будет лишним в политических играх, но Руперт не собирался оставлять своего адъютанта одного среди фрошеров. И Бешеный неожиданно принял его сторону, вывалив на своего командира столько аргументов против разделения дриксенцев, что Альмейда согласился, кажется, только ради того, чтобы Вальдес заткнулся.

— Мой адмирал, — Олаф шагнул к Руперту и вдруг опустился перед ним на колени, низко склонив голову. — Мой адмирал, простите меня.

"Много кэналлийского и мало закуски..."

— За что? — рука сама потянулась взъерошить русые волосы.

— Я ничего не могу для вас сделать.

"Ты спас мне жизнь".

— Ты всё сделал правильно, — хрипло сказал Руперт. Пальцы едва не дрожали, лаская короткие пряди. — И ещё сделаешь.

Ладонь соскользнула на затылок, погладила шею, бережно коснулась левой щеки.

Олаф поднял лицо. Несмотря на выпитое вино, взгляд его был светел и ясен.

— Больно? — спросил Руперт.

— Нет.

Адмирал цур зее медленно отвёл руку.

— Вы совершенно не умеете врать, Олаф, и, признаться, я этому очень рад, но всё же, ради вашего будущего, постарайтесь научиться. В наши смутные времена это нелишнее умение.

— Слушаюсь, мой адмирал! — Олаф улыбался.

Чтобы устоять перед этой улыбкой, надо было быть святым.

Или железным. 

Кальдмеер предложил помочь ему раздеться, Руперт отказался, и, дождавшись, когда за лейтенантом затворится дверь, повалился на кровать прямо в одежде. Плечо ныло, а ладонь горела, полнясь негой телесной памяти: мягкость волос, тепло кожи, рельеф шрама. Адмирал цур зее закрыл глаза, но темнота утекала из-под век, изгнанная отблеском светлой улыбки Олафа Кальдмеера.

Олаф готов был отдать за него жизнь, а Руперт хотел всего-навсего затащить его в постель и не никогда, никогда не отпускать.

Этим вечером в первый, и скорее всего, последний раз он мог взять то, чего так долго и яростно жаждал, и позволил шансу выскользнуть из рук.

Он мог заполучить Олафа на одну ночь и потерять навсегда.

Железный Руперт был для Кальдмеера первым на свете после Создателя. Надо было не иметь сердца, чтобы предать эту веру. Олаф всеми силами стремился быть достойным должность адъютанта адмирала цур зее и сделал бы что угодно для того, чтобы заслужить его одобрение, но ему бы и в голову не пришло угождать собственным телом.

И за это Руперт тоже его любил. Олаф считал адмирала цур зее человеком благородным и доблестным, и пусть его, Руперта фок Фельсенбурга, на том свете сожрут за лицемерие закатные твари, но, пока жив, повода усомниться в себе он не даст.

Это мучило — и помогало.

Узнав, что Западный флот погиб, а сам он отчего-то жив, Руперт изнемог бы от отчаяния и чувства вины, если бы не Олаф. Одно его присутствие придавало сил.  
"Из него выйдет отличный командир".

Руперт не мог вспомнить, кто первым сказал про "спор моря и суши".

Кажется, теньент Сэ всего лишь хотел размяться.

Кажется, лейтенант Кальдмеер всего лишь предложил составить ему компанию.

И вдруг начали заключаться пари.

Ариго ставил на соотечественника, Райнштайнер — против дриксенца, а капитан Джильди решил поддержать Олафа — он до сих пор переживал из-за того, что его человек чуть не убил сдавшегося в плен врага. Впрочем, капитан Джильди постоянно из-за чего-нибудь переживал.

На Олафа ставил и Бешеный: "Не подведите морскую братию, лейтенант!"

Адмирал цур зее внимательно следил за поединком. Он уже слышал, что юный Савиньяк многого набрался от старших братьев, а те, в свой черёд, от Алвы. Подобные разговоры немало удивляли — создавалось впечатление, что фехтовать в Талиге умел лишь Ворон и что делился он этим искусством по прихоти и лишь с избранными.  
Но Арно Сэ был неплох, правда, некоторые его выпады наводили на мысль, что виконту привычнее было сражаться верхом на лошади, а не пешим.

Быстрый и явно знакомый со многими интересными приёмами Арно Сэ был действительно неплох, но Олаф Кальдмеер был лучше. Ему давали преимущество более высокий рост и длинные руки, и превосходство в физической силе и, судя по всему, в выносливости — жизнь на корабле даёт куда меньше возможностей разнежиться, чем сухопутная. И хотя Кальдмеер уступал своему противнику в знании хитроумных финтов, одно его преимущество было неоспоримым — хладнокровие. Савиньяк смеялся, и горячился, и спешил — и потому был небрежен. Олаф же, не поддаваясь легкомысленному настрою, изучал оборону и ждал ошибок в атаке — и, разумеется, дождался.  
"Надо будет с ним пофехтовать, — подумал Руперт, — когда успокоится рука и голова, кошки бы её побрали. В настоящем бою, с абордажной саблей в руках Олаф разделался бы с Савиньяком в два счёта, но в том, что касается дуэльного фехтования, ему стоит преподать несколько уроков. Почему я не сделал этого раньше?"

Бешеный хлопнул адмирала цур зее по здоровому плечу.

— Смотрите, господин фок Фельсенбург, "море" сегодня на высоте! Наше северное, холодное море! Поздравляю вас, Олаф! Но позвольте заметить, вы допустили несколько просчётов, коими я на месте виконта не преминул бы воспользоваться...

На лице Арно смущение сменилось тихой паникой — барон Райнштайнер направлялся к нему с теми же намерениями, что и Вальдес к Кальдмееру.

Руперт хмуро смотрел, как Бешеный берёт его адъютанта за запястье, объясняя приём.

"Наше, Вальдес? Море не может быть чьим-то".

Будто услышав, Олаф бросил взгляд на адмирала цур зее через плечо Кэналлийца.

— Завтра мы с вами простимся, — задумчиво проговорил Бешеный, разливая вино. — Обстоятельства не позволяют мне огорчаться этому, так же как не позволяли радоваться встрече, но, должен сказать, она была удачной.

— Да, — кивнул Руперт.

В этот последний вечер в Придде всё скопившееся в нём раздражение исчезло без следа. Они возвращались домой: он с Олафом в Эйнрехт, а Вальдес в Хексберг, ему там самое место.

Адмирал цур зее не был уверен, стоит ли тащить с собой адъютанта ко двору. Объясниться с Готфридом и разобраться с Вернером он сумеет и сам, а Олафа можно будет сразу отослать с письмами и поручениями в Метхенберг — война ждать не станет.

"Новая должность, — напомнил себе Руперт. — Хороший корабль. Лучше даже на Северном флоте, спрятать Кальдмеера на год-другой от излишне любопытных глаз... от греха подальше. А вот потом он мне понадобится".

— ...и, хотелось бы, верить, не последней, — продолжал Вальдес. — Господин фок Фельсенбург, господин Кальдмеер, когда мне снова ждать вас в гости? Я должен достойно подготовиться.

— Тогда начинайте прямо сейчас, — посоветовал Руперт.

— Ого! — Вальдес прищурился. — А вы что скажете, Олаф?

— Если судьба сведёт нас снова...

— Если не сведёт, — усмехнулся Бешеный, — я ей помогу.


End file.
